Finding His Father
by D.N.S Akina
Summary: Raiko Terui are Ryu Terui and Narumi AKiko's son. But if he find he not Ryu's son but Raiko's father and Akiko's husband are Philip. Will he success find his father. Did Raiko and Akiko manage reunion with Philip. Also with help of his friend and his partner. [A little AkikoxPhilip in next chapter,maybe. Bad Titile,maybe.]


**Nice to meet you again. This time I write Kamen Rider fanfics and that are Kamen Rider W/Double. This story about Ryu and Akiko's son face the truth when he not's Ryu's son and Ryu also not Akiko's husband but he are Philip's son and Philip are Akiko's husband but Philip is disappear since 10 years ago.**

Good morning, Oka-san and Oto-san.`` said the boy who age 11. That boy has left band black or dark brown hair and he wear yellow stripes long arm t-shirt and he seen wear long green hoodie without long arm jacket. His eye colour is black and his body are thin. He wear green shoes or sneaker and he seen brought green backpack and brought one book.

``Good morning, Raiko. `` said the mother and the father. Raiko Terui are Ryu Terui and Narumi Akiko's son. ``Don't forget you walk to the house after the school end. Uncle Shotaro has a case to solve .`` said Akiko when Raiko open the door go to his school after he take bread and eat. ``Ok, bye mum. Bye dad.`` said Raiko with smiles to his parent.

``Akiko-chan, I think it time we tell Raiko the truth about his father. Because I feel he strange about we live separate and seen he already grown-up can handle face to the true`` said Ryu .

Akiko look worried and sigh but she nod.

Meanwhile in the school, that time is recesses

. Everyone play or eat at outside, class or canteen except Raiko and the new girl reading in Raiko's class. That girl has black long hair and she tie to pony-style. She has blue sky eye. Her body thin almost as Raiko's body.

Suddenly that girl walk to Raiko and greet him. ``Hi, you must be Raiko Terui. My name is Mamoka Ing. May I sit here.`` said the girl and she smile to Raiko. ``Sure,I don't mind.`` said Raiko and he smile to Mamoka. She sit forward to Raiko.

``What are you doing?`` said Mamoka when she saw Raiko reading book and he write in the bunch of paper. ``Since almost near summer, and we don't have homework to do so I decide to search about Gaia Memory and Dopant.`` said Raiko. ``Because you want help your uncle and your father or I should call them Kamen Rider Joker and Kamen Rider Accel.`` said Mamoka. Raiko surprise when his secret family revealed.

``Don't worry, I will no tell everyone the secret beside your uncle and mother are from Narumi Agency help my uncle and my aunt. They are Dango Inamoto and Chizuru Inamoto who almost killed by Cockroach Dopant .`` said Mamoka and she giggle. Raiko feel relieve and they has talk about almost everything. They became best friend. After the school end, Mamoka and Raiko seen walk to their house. Mamoka's house near area Raiko's house. While to their house, Mamoka talk about something. ``Did you know your uncle's partner name Philip?`` ask Mamoka to Raiko.

Suddenly Raiko begin headache and he saw man who almost like him and he smile at him but that man disappear in the flash light before he ask. ``Raiko, are you fine?`` ask Mamoka with worried.

``I fine it just a little headache. Maybe I little know because I never met him.`` said Raito. Mamoka worried so she ask another question but she more bring headache to Raiko. ``Did you know about Raito Sonozaki or the Sonozaki family?`` ask Mamoka but Raiko begin headache again.

Suddenly he not headache because they see monster who like cockroach are heading to them. Raiko and Mamoka run for their life. But that monster caught Mamoka. ``Let her go, stupid Dopant.`` said Raiko. ``Sure but with one condition. Your must give me Gaia Key to unlock Gaia Libray.`` said that Dopant while he holding Mamoka. ``I don't understand what are you saying?`` said Raiko.

``So I kill your precious friend.`` said Cockroach Dopant. When he almost kill Mamoka, suddenly someone punch that Dopant. ``Uncle Shotaro!`` said Raiko when he see his uncle are in form Kamen Rider Joker. ``Raiko, take your friend and hide in somewhere place.`` said Shotaro. Raiko nod and he take Mamoka to somewhere place.

They hide behind building. While they hiding, the woman who wear white cotton on her face came heading to them. ``Are you okay,Raiko?`` said that woman. ``I okay but who are you and how are you know my name?`` ask Raiko with strange and Mamoka strange too. ``My name is Shroud but I member of family Sonozaki and of course I know because I am your grandmother.`` explain Shroud. Raiko and Mamoka surprise but when Raiko want to talk, suddenly Shroud tell Raiko and Mamoka be quiet.

``You just like your father and you have almost grown-up. Don't worry your question will be answered by your mother. Please take care of yourself, your friend and your mother`` said Shroud before she disappear.

After that moment, Raiko and Mamoka at Narumi Agency. Her uncle and aunt are greet and thanks again to Shotaro and Akiko for helping their niece. There some silent in Narumi Agency. Shotaro are drink the tea while Ryu home at the time when he has called by Akiko and Akiko are sitting beside Raiko. ``Mom, did your know Shroud because I meet her and she tell she is my grandmother. This is that true ?`` ask Raiko to break silent. Ryu and Akiko surprise while Shotaro spill the tea because he surprise when they heard from Raiko. ``It seems its time we tell the truth, Akiko.`` said Shotaro. Akiko sigh but she nod.

``What truth?`` ask Raiko with curious. ``Raiko, did your know about Philip and Raito Sonozaki ?`` ask Akiko. ``Of course I know Philip is partner of Uncle Shotaro and he right side of Kamen Double or W, and Raito are youngest son of Sonozaki family. But I little know about Raito Sonozaki. Why didn't you ask that`` said Raiko. ``Actually Philip is Raito Sonozaki and he… is your real father!`` said Akiko. Raiko shocked and say ``Its mean Oto-san are…..``said Raiko still suprise. ``Yes, I am not Akiko's husband and not your father but your father tell me and Hidari-kun to take care you and your mother when you age one year.`` said Ryu. ``Where is …. my father?`` ask Raiko with still shock. ``He disappear when I and your father already solve the case. But someone kidnap you, when we home and your mother cry and she worried about you.

So your father , Ryu and I search you every place. But your father found but when I and Ryu almost take you , someone almost shoot Ryu-kun, I and you. Your father sacrifice himself to save three of us. But he no dead , he just like invisible and slowing disappear as your know like data. After that moment we don't know where he is.`` said Shotaro with sad face when he remember his partner and friend .

While Ryu still calm but his heart are missing his friend too. Meanwhile Akiko are crying when she remeber and missing her love. ``But your father has give message and something for you. Shotaro-kun, can you take that green box.`` said Akiko after she stop cry. Shotaro nod and he come in the hangar room. He came out and he seen brought a huge green box. ``Can I open the box?`` ask Raiko. Shotaro, Ryu and Akiko nod.

Raiko open that box and he saw some two of letter, blank book, some devices with bunch of Gaia memory and green soft long blanket . ``Seen your father gives lost driver and special Gaia Memory to transform. Also that book are to access Gaia Library.`` said Ryu. After that moment, Ryu go home. Meanwhile Shotaro and Akiko seen sleeping but Raiko are not sleeping.

He still remember about his real father. So he decide to read bunch of letter by Philip to him. He switch the lamp on and he open the first letter.

_~First letter~_

_Dear Raiko,_

_Your must be feel strange what I know Ryu,Shotaro and you almost shoot by someone. Because I has vision about them but let's talk about it later . Happy Birthday to you , my dear son. When your turn next age, I always first person to say happy birthday to you in my heart even you don't hear my voice. But still I always remember and love you._

_I also has another vision that I disappear but I don't care about it at least you safe. That Lost Driver and Gaia Memory are I create to you. Also you seen that book I given you are access the Gaia Library. I know you don't know to do that. But your mind are almost as me and I want you follow your heart. First, raise your arm up and straight. Second, after that say begin lookup and many bookshelf in Gaia Library. You can search any topic. Just say a few keyword to search. You must have to do or want to sleep. So you read the last letter in next time._

_Goodbye, Raiko-kun._

_From your father always love you,_

_Philip/ Raito Sonozaki. :D_

_P/S : Be careful when you make your mother angry or mad and hit you with green slipper because I, Ryu and Shotaro always hit by your mother. But still I love your mother. Hehehehe….._

Raiko are crying about his father write in the first letter but he want read the last letter. He open the last letter and read.

_~The last letter~_

_Dear Raiko,_

_We meet again but how looks like your life, friend and your school. But first you feel strange what have blanket in the box too._

_Actually this your blanket when you baby and this is first present from me when you born._

_So I hope when you hug that blanket, you really sleep and dream about me, maybe._

_I forget you must feel curious what I name you Raiko. Actually when you born, your mother want named you Rakiko but I want named you Aito and Shotaro with Ryu don't help even neither. When we almost fight, suddenly I have perfect name so I and your mother agreed name you Raiko Sonozaki._

_But you know what happen so I guess your name is Hidari Raiko or Raiko Terui but you know both two always hit by your mother._

_You must have question who shoot but I sorry I don't have that answer but maybe the Sonozaki Family's doctor personal. I don't know what that doctor's name._

_I wish we meet in real so we have time to do as father and son because I and you really need to see the face. Goodbye, Raiko._

_From your father will be still love you,_

_Philip/ Raito Sonozaki. :'( :D_

_P/S : I will always smile to you in your heart. _

Raiko put the letter into the box and he take the blanket with him. He go to his bed and sleep.

_Raiko's POV_

_Goodnight Oto-san, I wish I meet you at dream and hope solve the mystery so I can find you. I love you Oto-san if I don' remember you but I still your son._

**Next chapter, Raiko are dream about he meet Philip and he investigate with access Gaia Library to search clue for his mission to find his father. Also he have new partner to help him. Who is Raiko's partner? Did Raiko manage access Gaia Library like Philip. Did he found the clue? You just wait and see you soon. Bye :D**

**P/S: I will update as soon I can. **


End file.
